


Love is in the saying.

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quotations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: A story written to some romantic quotes. Spock and James so you are warned.





	

It was a rather odd idea but I hope some readers will enjoy another of my little odder fictions. Usual things at the start, I don’t own anything here. Man on man love, if you don’t like then don’t read. Just de stressing from studies so I’m afraid it might be rather fluffy. I have dyslexia so be nice about my spelling and grammar, it has been through checkers. I’ve attributed the quotes used when I can so sit back and enjoy.

Love is in the saying.

The first saying: Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control. By an unknown author.  
Jim was well aware that at this particular time in his life an old earthen saying a little altered to fit the current situation was completely appropriate for him. Meeting Spock was fate, becoming his friend was a choice, but falling in love with him had been beyond Jim’s control. As soon as the young captain had realised that he had in fact fallen in love with his first officer he had been very carefully too bury those feelings as deep as possible. Jim had also meticulously made sure to hide the love he felt for Spock behind layers of other emotions and thoughts about his first officer. He did not want anyone to pick up on these feelings especially not the Vulcan whom was causing the emotions in him. 

Jim was very sure that because of his reputation as a playboy Spock would not believe him if he spoke of his feelings for him. The young captain was also convinced that even if by some miracle Spoke did believe him that the Vulcan would find these feelings both disturbing and undesirable.

Once Jim had been completely sure that no one would discover his feelings of love for Spock unless he told them about it he had carried on with his life as it had been before the discovery of these romantic feelings for his first officer. However despite his confidence that he had done a good job of hiding his emotions Jim was still very careful to make sure those feelings were locked away safely especially when he was anywhere near the Vulcan. The captain was also cautious to keep any form of touch between them to a minimum, especially when he was uncertain that his love for Spock was not as deeply buried as it should be.

 

The second saying: Love is not who you can see yourself with. It is who you can’t see yourself without. By an unknown author.

It was after a particularly horrendous away mission that Jim, now sitting on the edge of his bed in his cabin back on the Enterprise trying to calm down, found himself reminded of another old saying, love is not who you can see yourself with. It is who you can’t see yourself without. He had almost lost Spock on this horrible mission, the idea of the Vulcan dying had hit the young captain extremely hard and had served to reinforced his feelings for Spock. 

Jim could still recall the scene back down on that planet vividly. Spock laying there in the dirt badly hurt with his green blood oozing from the wound in his side. Jim recalled the feelings of pain and anger at the locals for causing Spock harm, which he had swiftly pushed aside in order to help the other man. He had quickly taken off his shirt, knelt down and pressed it hard against the Vulcan to help stem the flow of blood from his first officer’s side. The rest was a blur but Jim recalled enough to know that he had done everything he knew how to in order to assist with Spock’s wound until help had come. Even now, knowing Spock was safe and that his quick action had preserved the one he loved, Jim found that he still felt ill and angry all at the same time. 

Little did the blonde man know that Spock was also sitting on his bed in his cabin his thoughts filled with Jim and all that had occurred between them on that planet. The captain had surprised him with his actions, the blonde man had defended him from a full attack by the inhabitants who had thought due to his different appearance that he was some form of demon and once they had been dispersed Jim had meticulously tended to his wound until help arrived. 

Spock had been able to feel the other mans anger through his urgent touches, there had also been concern and something else. Something he had only caught a brief glimpse of, it had been a light bright golden and beautiful. Despite only witnessing that golden light for the shortest of times the Vulcan had found himself illogically wanting to touch it and to know what that was. His fingers still irrationally itched to touch to the meld points of his captain in order to unmask that beautiful golden light and see exactly what it was.

 

The third saying: Everybody knows how to love but few people know how to stay in love with one person forever. By an unknown author.

It was to be the elder Spock who would in fact get to see that golden light first. It all occurred when Jim and the rest of the crew of the enterprise were on shore leave at New Vulcan. The young captain had decided that why they were on the planet that he would go and visit his older Vulcan friend during his leave. Jim had offered Spock prime his hand to shake before he had even thought about it, and before the blonde haired man could withdraw the hand the older Vulcan had taken the hand. As their hands touched the eyes of the elder Spock widened slightly he quickly drew Jim inside, he settled the human down on a chair and stared down at him. "Jim...That light...”

The blonde man looked at him with complete confusion. “Light what light...? Wait do you mean my feelings for the younger you?”

“Yes, it manifests inside your mind as a golden light. Does my younger self know about your feelings for him?”

Jim flushed slightly and looked away from the piercing dark eyes of the older Vulcan. “No, I hide them as much as possible. Love is illogical after all and he is also in a relationship with Uhura. It just seemed safer and better to say nothing to him and bury my love for him as deeply as I could. I’m surprised you’ve seen it normally...but I’ve been so tired lately that perhaps it is no surprise that those emotions are not as well hidden as they usually are.”

“You really have no idea what that light means do you?” The elder Spock asked him gently, the young captain shook his head and the older Spock let out a deep sigh. “It means that your love for him is strong and true, that you are special to him Jim more special than you can ever truly know... Trust me when I say that if my younger self were to see the golden light he would know exactly what it meant.”

“I cannot show Spock, he has someone else and I will not destroy that.” Jim said his eyes filled with determination.

The elder Vulcan let out another deep sigh. “I understand your view and I commend you for not wishing to harm either of them, but to deny him knowledge of your light and of what you are to my younger self it seems somehow wrong. I am reminded of an old human saying the Jim of my universe told me once long ago, everybody knows how to love but few people know how to stay in love with one person forever. That love of yours is strong enough to bind you both tightly and to stay constant for the whole of a life time perhaps even beyond that this is what makes it so very special and important.”

Jim gave the older Vulcan a rare gentle smile before speaking to him again. “If the time comes when I feel it is right I shall show Spock what I am hiding then.”  
“That is all I can ask of you my young friend.” The elder Spock said to him.

This conversation left Jim with much to think about in concern with his long buried feelings for the younger Vulcan and when the blonde captain returned to his ship his thoughts concerning those feelings were still not settled. Eventually Jim decided to let Spock’s words and actions be his guide for when the time would be right to show him the light he held inside.

 

The Forth saying: One day I caught myself smiling for no reason and then I realised I was thinking of you. By an unknown author.

Spock found himself sitting in his cabin meditating but despite trying as hard as possible he kept finding the end of his lips turning up into a smile. The Vulcan let out a deep sigh he opened his dark eyes and stared at the wall of his cabin trying to put his finger on what kept almost making him smile. As Spock perused the day’s activities it was not until the raven haired Vulcan’s thoughts touched on his captain that his lips once again twitched upwards into a smile.

The Vulcan’s eyebrows rose as he realised that it was thoughts of the ships blond haired captain that was making him smile. Spock sat quietly, he looked closely at the thoughts that surrounded the other man and was surprised to find that he liked his captain a lot, as he analysed the feelings he had towards the other man the raven haired Vulcan realised that it was more than like...Spock’s dark eyes widened as suddenly realisation dawned over him.

Somehow at some point Jim had worked his way into his heart, the Vulcan could date the start of the change in his feelings to when the blond had saved his life a few months ago on that planet. Those feelings had progressed further when he had seen that golden light in the humans mind. Since then whenever Spock touched his captain he tried not to look for it and at the same time the Vulcan had also tried not to be troubled by the fact that even if he did catch a glimpse of the gold light Jim was quick to shut whatever that light represented away.

As the Vulcan sat contemplating what all of this could mean two things entered Spock’s head all at once was that Jim was clearly his t'hy'la and the other was a something his human mother had once said to him which was the quote that ‘One day I caught myself smiling for no reason and then I realised I was thinking of you.’. Spock let out a very deep sigh it appeared that he needed to be having a very serious conversation with his captain about them being t'hy'la and about that golden light when he had the chance.

 

The fifth saying: Once you care about a person, it’s impossible to be logical about them anymore. By an unknown author. 

Leonard looked down at Jim lying on the bed in the medical bay the young man was pale and still only his chest rising and falling proved he was still alive. The doctor let out a deep sigh and checked the other man’s vitals again he was unsurprised to find that they had not changed, as they had not altered for hours now. Leonard was concerned about Jim as he was now running out of things he could try on the young captain in order to get him to wake up.

Just then the doors to the medical bay opened and Spock strode through them in what was for him was a very undignified manor. “How is Jim?” The Vulcan asked using the other mans first name without thinking.

Deciding not to comment on this slip from the first officer McCoy answered his question. “I’m afraid that there has been no change in Jims’ condition Spock. Unfortunately I am running out of things I can try that might help to get him to wake up. I will admit that I am getting very worried about Jims’ condition now.” The raven haired Vulcan came over to the bedside standing on the opposite side of the bed from the doctor and looked down at the man in the bed. Leonard could see the worry in the dark eyes of the Vulcan and he found himself thinking of an old saying which went that once you care about a person, it’s impossible to be logical about them anymore and by the looks of things Spock had come to care deeply for Jim so deeply that his much cherished logic had been thrown to one side at this time. “Maybe I can help by performing a meld with Jim.”

“Spock, do you think that is wise considering Jim’s current condition?” The doctor asked deeply concerned.

“Wise no it is probably not but I do believe that it is essential.” Before the doctor could say more the Vulcan’s fingers were on Jims face and the words were spoken.  
Spock found himself inside the young captain’s mind fully for the first time and it was a swirling mass of confusion and pain. The Vulcan could understand why Jims mind would be like this but it still worried him. “Jim! Jim!” Spock cried out searching for his captain.

“Spock...?” The blond man’s mental voice was full of uncertainty and concern as he spoke in answer to the other man.

The Vulcan reached out to him trying to be a reassuring stable presence somewhere Jim might feel safe. “Yes Jim I am here.”

Spock’s words were greeted with the bright golden light he had so wanted to see again. As soon as the light hit the Vulcan he knew what it was this was love, it was deep, real, strong and true, it was a love to last a life time and beyond. The Vulcan knew all at once that this was why Jim had been hiding this light from him all of this time. Spock found that he was ashamed that his own t’hy’la had been hiding this enduring love, the mark of their bond from him out of fear of him. Determined to show the man he had loved so long and so secretly himself that he accepted these feelings of his Spock embraced Jim’s great soul deep love for him and then reached for the blond captains essence... 

Leonard was aware of none of this, but he knew something had happened whist the Vulcan had been traipsing around their captains head because when Spock’s dark eyes opened there was something in them which had not been there before, something that was deep and strong but what it was the doctor did not know.

Before the Doctor could question him Jim groaned his blue eyes flickered open, Leonard smiled down at him happy he was back. “Well hello there! Glad to see your back. It looks like whatever Spock here did to get you to wake up again worked.” Leonard said happily as he checked the young captain over just to make sure that all was well with him at last. “It looks as though you are going to be just fine now.”

At the mention of the Vulcan’s name Jim’s eyes quickly shot to Spock and the blond man blushed brightly. This reaction to his words caused the doctor to wonder what had happened between them whatever it had been it looked like it was important to the two men. The raven haired science officer surprised both the humans by gently taking one of Jim’s hands in his and stroking a thumb across the knuckles in a comforting gesture. “We will talk about it when you are well t’hy’la.” The raven haired Vulcan said in a soft but steely tone.

Struck dumb by this sudden gentleness in the Vulcan he had loved so long that all Jim could do was nod in answer to these words. With a nod back Spock reluctantly released Jim’s hand so that he could go and take care of the enterprise. The captain’s blue eyes stayed glued to his first officer as he walked out of the room leaving Jim in the expert care of his friend and long time confidant.

 

The sixth sayings: A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous. Ingrid Bergman

Sure enough when Jim was well enough to go back to duty Spock was waiting for him. The Vulcan was not about to let the blond try and avoid the conversation about the light he carried within his heart. As soon the young captain noticed the determined look on his first officer’s face he knew the only way they would not be having this conversation was if the ship came under attack and for once all was quiet on that front.

Spock held his hand out to Jim quiet openly and demanding, this gesture on the Vulcan’s half caused a lot of the crew to stare at the two men their mouths open wide with shock. Slowly his hand shaking slightly Jim put his hand into Spock’s, the taller man carried his hand to his mouth and kissed the palm it causing the blond to flush brightly. “What are you doing?” The captain asked gently.

“T’hy’la.” Spock said softly but clearly to the shorter man, instantly Jim shivered all over and the lips of the Vulcan twitched up into a small smile. “Good that is the reaction I was hoping for, you are mine.” He stated his voice hard and uncompromising suddenly.

“Yours?” Jim asked his voice shaking slightly.

“Yes mine!” Spock said possessively before sweeping the blond man into his arms and kissing him deeply.

Chekov looked to Sulu he smiled at the other man and said softly. “I cannot help but remember a quote right now. A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.”

Sulu laughed slightly and lent in to kiss his own boyfriend on the cheek. “Well those are very fitting words. It is good to see them together at long last.”  
As the two parted from their first kiss Spock let out a low possessive growl, he picked Jim up into his arms, before carrying him into the turbo lift, as the doors closed on the two men the bridge crew watched them as they kissed again. Uhura turned back to the crew she grinned at them and spoke. “Well at last, come on let’s get back to work so they can have a while to themselves.” With smiles of their own the crew went back to work and left the two of men to cement their relationship at long last.


End file.
